Lego Minecraft the video game
You join a server named mineville and go to creative. you see others building houses so you come build a house too. suddenly a nether portal appears and creepers come out and start blowing up the houses! then endermen come and take the debris away. out of the smoke Herobrine appears. you try to run after him but he steps back into the nether portal and the portal disappers. its your job to find him and kill him. Section heading Herobrine Returns Hint: Right Click other citizens of mineville with your sword and they will join your mob. Players: Steve Enemies: Creepers Herobines Mansion you defeat all the creepers. suddenly you notice a really rich house. a man walks out, he tells you his name his jeff and hes the admin. he shakes your hand and congrats you for keeping his server safe. he ranks you up to an admin like him, then he gives you full diamond armour and diamond sword. then he tells you how to get the nether portal back. he says you need to obtain the three very rare diamonds that are located around herobrines mansion. and then you and jeff set off to herobrines mansion. Players: Steve, Jeff Enemies: Zombies Bella the Spider you walk down to bellas cave and you and jeff reach the ground. you say "Bella where are you?". suddenly a web catches around your feet. bella pulls back her web and ties you to the wall. now you have to defeat bella as jeff. Players: Jeff Enemies: Spiders Boss: Bella - 6 hearts Velma the Witch you walk down into the bar where velma is and find she is not there. jeff says "lets find some clues". you get down on the ground and see if you can find some footprints. but just as you and jeff get on the ground. as if it was in slow motion, a potion of poison flys over both heads. you get up by suprise and see velma. you and velma lock into battle. Players: Steve, Jeff Boss: Velma - 6 hearts Zatho the Mage you and jeff walk into the library. as you walk in your blinded, and you see a flaming jack o lantern fly towards you. you duck just in time. "get out of here..." said a voice. the blindness goes away and you see a wither skeleton. "what did i just say?" as he neared closer towards you and jeff. you and zatho lock into battle. Players: Jeff, Steve Boss: Zatho - 3 hearts the Shadow of Herobrine you place the diamonds into the totem and the nether portal appears and you go in. what you see when you go in is the horrible nether. you look around for herobrine. suddenly jeff points, you look to where jeff is pointing and you see a ghast wearing a helmet. then you point and jeff looks to where your pointing. there you see herobrine mouthing words at the ghast. "hes brainwashing the ghast" you say. herobrine hears you and looks at you. he mouths words at you. you lipread him and you find out that hes mouthing "eliminate them". the ghast turns and heads towards you. Players: Jeff, Steve Enemies: Zombie Pigmen Boss: Ghast - 3 hearts, Herobrine - 16 hearts Section heading Characters Steve - Sword Jeff - Sword, Fly power Bat - Fly Power Chicken - Fly Power, Shoots Eggs to get chicks that fight for you Cow - Shoots Milk - Super Run Mooshroom - Makes Mushrooms grow Mineville citizen Ocelot - Super Run Cat - Super Run Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images